Changing Chad Dylan Cooper
by AbbielovesChanny
Summary: Formerly "Asking Out SM," Sequal to "Getting Over Sonny Munroe." Chad wants to ask Sonny out after he finds out she likes him. Problem, he just can't seem to do it. He gets the - unwanted - help from two - barely - friends. Multi-Chapter, Channy.
1. Prologue

**THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUAL TO "GETTING OVER SM" IS HERE!**

**HAZAA!**

**Are you excited as I am?**

**Actually you're probably more excited, since i'm not excited at all.**

**That means extra work for me!**

**Nah, i'm kidding.**

**I love writing, so this is more like a hobby. c:**

**I don't own SWAC. I also don't own the other two stars... you'll see soon enough.**

**PROLOGUE TIME!**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I find it hard to put this operation into steps.

How do you have different steps to asking someone out?

As I was thinking about this, my phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D., and answered.

"Gomez? What do you want?" I asked.

"Hey, Chad!" Selena's voice, sounding excited, came from the other end. "I heard you asked out Sonny!" I heard her giggle.

"Well, I- Wait, how did you know that?"

"Eh, news travels fast."

"Aren't Sonny and I the only ones that would know that?"

"I'm friends with Zora."

"Oh."

"Anyway," she said, "Was I right or what?" I could practically see her smirk.

I sighed. "Yes, you were right. Now do you have a point to this phone call or can I end it?"

"I'm coming over. Now you can end it!"

Before I had time to argue, she hung up.

"Why would she come over?" I whispered to myself. And within two seconds, I heard a knock at my door.

I opened it.

"Um...how'd you get here so fast?" I asked.

Selena shrugged, and walked in.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When did you ask her out?" she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I...well...um..."

"Oh my gosh." she gasped. "You didn't ask her out yet!" she started laughing.

"Hey, hey! Okay, she told me she liked me when she-"

"Found out about your silly little plan?" Selena cut me off.

"Okay, how'd you know about that?"

"Demi."

"Ah. Anyway, she told me she liked me, and I said I liked her. Then I tried to ask her out, but failed, and she said I had to ask her out the 'proper' way. Don't know how i'm going to do that."

"Chad," Selena laughed again, "To Sonny, the proper way is just asking, "Will you go out with me?" It's not that hard."

"I know...I just get all nervous...I've never said those words, you know."

"What are you talking about?" A look of confusion crossed her face. "You've dated tons of girls."

"Well, I normally-"

Selena sighed. "Use pickup lines."

"Do I ever get to finish my sentences?"

"Sorry."

"But, yes, you're right."

"Chad, that's so stupid. Looks like i'm gonna need some help." Selena took out her phone and began dialing a number.

She put the phone up to her ear. "Help with what?" I asked.

"Helping you. Oh, hello, Demi?"

Kill me.

* * *

**There you go, just the prologue. I'll get the first chapter up ASAP. :D**

**-Abbie**


	2. Operation Changing Chad Dylan Cooper

**I'm sorry i'm not updating often.**

**I've got this story, and You'd Be Surprised going at the same time. And then to go with that i've got school, and all that other stuff.**

**So again, sorry! D:**

**Another thing:**

**Changed the title of this story.**

**It's no longer Asking Out SM, as you probably noticed, it's now called "Changing Chad Dylan Cooper." **

**Asking Out Sonny Munroe will be the third in this series thingy, as I like to call it.**

**Yes, there will be a third story.**

**Are you cheering with excitement now?**

**What? WELL WHY NOT?**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

After Demi arriving (And me fighting with Selena and Demi for a while about how I didn't want their help,) I was stuck with the two giving me tips.

Apparently, i'm not aloud to write the plan this time.

THEY ARE.

Kill me, please, kill me.

I mean, sure, I like them, but they get on my freakin' nerves.

Demi claims I should make it really romantic when I ask Sonny out.

So now they want to 'change' me.

What the heck are those crazy chicks talking about? **(Rofl, I've grown to love writing Chad. It's funny saying stuff like that xD)**

"Well, you're not a very...romantic, person." Selena had said, smiling awkwardly.

"So we need to change you up a bit." Demi agreed.

"What are you talking about? I'm very-"

"Your idea of romance is pick up lines, Chad." Demi sighed, staring at me through half-closed eyes. She looked slightly annoyed. Hey, it was her idea!

"No. There was the time when I danced with Sonny at her 'Secret Prom' thing after she never got to enjoy it." I explained, then wished I had clamped my mouth shut when the two girls ran up to me, eyes shining, begging me to tell them what happened.

Here, ladies and gentelman, we have the two biggest 'Channy', crazed fan shippers i've ever met.

"Secret prom? What happened? Tell us!" Selena exclaimed.

"Yeah! You two danced? Did you kiss? WHAT HAPPENED!" Demi shouted, shaking my shoulders till' my head hurt.

"Okay, okay!" I said, putting my hands on Demi's wrists to get her to stop shaking me. "I'll tell you."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. The two teen popstars came and sat, cross legged, next to me. They looked like kindergartens that were waiting for 'story-time'.

_These_ are the people that are helping me get my dream girl?

"NOW EXPLAIN!" Selena shouted, making me back up slightly in fear.

"Alright! Calm down, crazies." They shot me glares for that. I sighed. "Sonny had made this secret prom thing and hosted it on the So Random! set. She never got to go in it or enjoy a minute of it, because she had to go get snacks, whatever. Anyway, after everyone had to clear everything up because Marshal, the So Random producer, came back, Sonny finally got there.

"By then, as I explained, there weren't any decorations there. The only thing left was a disco-ball. I came and danced with her, to no music, and then when I turned the music on, it was fast...so..there...happy?"

"Awww!" Demi and Selena cooed, smiling.

"That's so cute!" Selena said.

"Did you ever do anything else romantic?" Demi asked.

"I...pretended to be this fake-fan Sonny came up with so she wouldn't get humiliated in front of the world. Does that count?"

"Aww! You're so sweet when it comes to Sonny!" Selena said.

"And I went on a fake date with her so she could break up with this jerk that hurt her and Tawni." I explained, recalling all of the memories I shared with Sonny.

"I'm guessing that's it?" Selena asked.

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think so..."

"Okay, so you've proved that _sometimes_ you're romantic. But that's not enough!" Demi said.

"Yeah, we've got some work to do." Selena stood up, and looked around my dressing room. "Hey Chad, do you have another one of those notebook things you used for your "Getting over Sonny" plan thingy?"

I gave Demi a 'really?' look, and she smiled nervously.

I sighed, stood up, and took a purple notebook out of the drawer on my dresser. Selena took it, a pen, smiled, and ran back to Demi.

"Chad, this time it's our turn for a plan." Demi said, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Yup. It's time for operation, "Change Chad Dylan Cooper!" Selena exclaimed, then scribbled furiously in the notebook.

I repeat: kill me. Please?

* * *

**Ha, there you go! Chad will probably be saying "Kill me" a lot. **

**So get used to it.**

**C:**

**Lata!**

**-Abbie**


	3. Day 1

**Another chapter.**

**Not much to say...**

**kay, bye!**

**I don't own SWAC.**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

_Change his wardrobe._

THIS is their first step?

What the hell, man? **(First time i've ever cussed in a story. o: But hey, it's Chad, so... yeah.)**

"What is this supposed to mean?" I tossed the notebook down on Selena's lap after she showed it to me.

"Well...you usually wear your Mackenzie Falls uniform. You need to wear something different." Selena shrugged.

"Hey, i'll have you know I look hot in this!" I said, motioning towards my uniform.

"Chad, as hot as you are," Demi said, even though I could tell by the way she said it she didn't mean it. What does she know? She stood up and walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Sonny won't always want to see you wearing this."

"I suppose."

"Well then we need to go shopping!" Demi smiled.

"Hey, whoa whoa! Back it up. I am not going shopping." I argued.

Selena sighed and walked towards the door, as if she was just asked to climb a mountain. **(I think of her character Alex when she's being lazy as I write that part. xD) **"Fine, we'll do it. You just need to tell me what size clothes you wear."

* * *

"We're back!" Demi sang as her and Selena walked back into my dressing room, (without knocking, might I add,) carrying bags.

"Oh joy." I mimicked her sing-song voice, sarcastically.

Demi slapped my arm playfully. "Whatever. Now come on, you need to try these on."

After me having to model some of the suits they bought, the two girls finally agreed on one.

"This is it. You'll wear this when you ask out Sonny." Selena said, laying the dark suit on my couch.

"Why do we have to do this anyway? Can't I just practice asking her out, then go do it? Why must we make it all 'special'?" I asked.

Selena shrugged and she looked away for a second as if she was thinking, then looked back at me. "I don't know..." she mumbled. "It's more fun this way."

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys are almost as bad as the Randoms, - minus Sonny, of course. She's to special to be called a random anymore -." I said, and they awwed again.

"Wow, you are really laying on the ground with this, aren't you?" Selena asked.

I looked at her, confused.

"How did you not get what I mea- oh whatever. I mean, you fell for her? Ugh, it's like talking to a five year old." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I am not like a five year old!" I aruged.

"Okay, fine, five and a half year old." Selena put on a fake-pout. "I apologize."

"Oh, shut it." I grumbled, glaring at her. Her smile immediently came back.

"Anywhoo, me and Demi need to plan the next step."

"Yup." Demi agreed, nodding.

"Wait, wasn't my goal to ask Sonny out? Why are you writing my plan?" I asked.

"Before you ask Sonny out you need to change. Duh!" Selena exclaimed.

"If she likes me, wouldn't she not want me to chan-" I stopped talking when they burst out laughing.

Demi patted my back. "Good one, Chad."

"Yeah...back to the step. Come on Demi." Selena and Demi left my dressing room, leaving me slightly confused.

WHY HASN'T SOMEONE KILLED ME YET?

Where's Zora when you need her...

* * *

**Eh, it's really short again. I'm kind of loosing ideas for this story. Not sure what to write. :(**

**Don't expect an update extremely soon.**

**-Abbie**


End file.
